(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color photographic material, particularly to the prevention of fading and discoloring of the dye image eventually obtained by developing a color photographic material, and more particularly to a dibenzospiroindane type fading preventive agent.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a dye image obtained by subjecting a silver halide color photographic material to photographic processing is made up of an azomethine dye or an indoaniline dye formed by a reaction of a coupler with the oxidation product of an aromatic primary amine developing agent. The color photographic images obtained in this manner are not necessarily stable to light and moist heat, and when the color photographic images are exposed to light for a prolonged period of time or are preserved under high temperatures and high humidities, the dye images may be faded or discolored, resulting in deterioration of the image quality.
The fading of images is an almost fatal disadvantage to recording materials. In order to obviate this disadvantage, there have been made such proposals that a coupler low in fading is used, a fading preventive agent for preventing fading due to light be used, and an ultraviolet absorbing agent for preventing the images from being deteriorated by ultraviolet light be used.
Among others, the image deterioration preventive effect by fading preventive agents is great, and as examples of such agents are known hydroquinones, hindered phenols, tocopherols, chromans, coumarans, ethers or esters obtained by sililating, acylating or alkylating the phenolic hydroxyl group of these compounds, and metal complexes (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,016, 3,982,944, 4,254,216 and 3,700,455, and British Pat. No. 2,066,975, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,135, 4,268,593, 3,432,300, 3,574,627, 3,573,050 and 4,155,765, Japanese Patent Publication No. 12337/1979, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,938 and 4,241,155, Japanese patent application (OPI) No. 97353/1985, etc.).
Although these compounds are recognized as preventing a color image from fading or discoloring, they are unsatisfactory to meet the needs of users who want a high quality image, and they have not yet attained excellent effectiveness for color photography in general because they change the hue, or cause fog or a defective dispersion, or because fine crystals are formed after the application of the emulsion.
On the other hand, fading preventive agents with a spiro ring attract interest because they have unique structures and are highly effective in preventing fading. Examples are spirochromans (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,337 and 4,174,220) and spiroindanes (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,360,589 and 4,416,978, British Pat. No. 2,135,788A, and Japanese patent application (OPI) Nos. 204035/1982, 204037/1982 and 6652/1986). Although they prevent fading, nowadays they are not satisfactory since techniques have progressed and more highly fast images are required.